Strange Meetings
by Oriana Dumbledore
Summary: Harry takes his 3yr old twins out to their lunch meeting with their grandparents one Sunday, and there's a mysterious person in 3Broomsticks while they're there.


Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar; the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is just a short one-chapter deal, I think. Something I thought of while sitting on my butt minding my own business. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Strange Meetings  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone looked up as Harry Potter entered Three Broomsticks with his twins, James and Julie. They all saw the three come to the bar every Sunday evening to have dinner with James and Julie's grandparents. James and Julie had just turned three this year, and Voldemort had been defeated six months before they had been born. Harry had managed the last six months of his pregnancy completely alone.  
  
Of course, a week after the defeat of Voldemort, Harry had graduated from Hogwarts, so he now taught Defense Against the Dark Arts there. The problem was, though no one ever spoke of it, that the other Father involved with Harry and the twins had simply disappeared. No one knew if he was dead, or just missing, or had abandoned them. The matron called out, "Harry! James! Julie! You three want the usual?"  
  
Harry smiled and called back, "Hello Rosie! The usual would be wonderful."  
  
Rosie smiled and went about getting their meals and drinks ready for them. Everyone at the bar knew not to mess with her when it came to Harry and his children's Sunday dinners. She'd become something of an over-bearing mother figure to Harry since the end of the war with his frequent visits to Three Broomsticks. Though Harry was often with the company of Hagrid, Sirius Black, or Remus Lupin, Sundays were days for him, James, Julie and their grandparents.  
  
Apparently, today, someone was choosing to ignore the unspoken rule that Rosie was NOT to be bothered until the Potter family had been taken care of. The man who until now had merely grunted orders at Rosie, from under his hooded cloak, suddenly asked, "Do they come here often?"  
  
A mild hush came over the bar and Rosie glared at the man before saying, "I'll tend you when I'm done with that family. Until then shut up or get out of my bar."  
  
Rosie went back to preparing the meals for Julie and James, putting the finishing touches on them. A woman, sitting beside the man, who was a regular visitor of the bar, said to the man, "When Harry, James and Julie Potter come in here, they're top priority. Merlin himself would have to sit and wait for Rosie's attention to be taken away from those three."  
  
The man seemed inquisitive as he asked, "Are they related?"  
  
The woman chuckled and said, "No, no. Rosie simply took it upon herself to act in Harry's parents place as another grandparent to those kids. They're here every Sunday to meet with their grandparents."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rosie brought the tray of three plates, two Pumpkin Juices and a Butterbeer over to the table Harry, James and Julie had sat down at and set them down in front of the three before saying, "I'll bring Lucius and Narcissa's plates over when they arrive. How are classes?"  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "Oh, they're alright. James and Jules have taken to coming to classes with me now. The seventh years like to help entertain them in-between dueling."  
  
Rosie chuckled and said, "You know Harry, I certainly wouldn't mind the little dears staying here with me while you teach."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Narcissa would hang me upside down from the ceiling of the Great Hall in Argus's chains until I begged and pleaded for mercy. Minerva and Albus wouldn't be much better, knowing I'd left them without the protection of the school's wards for so long each day."  
  
Rosie smiled and said, "Alright, but any time you need me to watch the little dears, just let me know love."  
  
Harry nodded and said quietly, "Thank you Rosie. I have to thank you for everything you've done for us."  
  
Rosie nodded and muttered, "Don't thank me dear. Just let me kill that idiot when he finally turns up."  
  
Harry snorted and said, "When Draco finally shows up, dead or alive, there's a line of people waiting in front of you. I'd just like to know what happened, and where he's been. I'm not so angry anymore, but I miss him. I just hope wherever he is, he's alright."  
  
Rosie smiled sadly and said, "We all do dearie. Not just for your sake either, James and Julie need him."  
  
Harry nodded and was going to say something else when James called out, "Daddy?"  
  
Harry turned to his son, who like Draco had striking silvery eyes, but Harry's unruly black hair. Smiling at the tan face and bright smile, Harry asked, "Yes Jamsie?"  
  
James wrinkled his nose at the nickname and asked, "Papa and Nana come soon?"  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Yes, sweetheart, they'll be here soon."  
  
Julie chimed in with an impatient, "They come now?"  
  
Harry and Rosie both chuckled and Harry responded, "Soon, Princess, soon."  
  
Rosie smiled and asked, "Are you spending Christmas at school, Potter Manor or Malfoy Manor this year?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "I agreed to go to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa wants her grandchildren close this year. I think Draco's disappearance was harder on her then Lucius."  
  
Rosie nodded in understanding, Lucius hadn't really known Draco the way Narcissa had. And that was for the simple reason that three months before Draco's birth, Darius, Lucius's brother, had taken over Lucius's life. Darius had joined the Death Eaters while impersonating Lucius. Lucius had been kept prisoner in his own dungeons unable to escape for sixteen years before the truth was discovered.  
  
Upon his release, Lucius had been mortified at the way Darius had treated both his wife and son. He'd immediately insisted that the Ministry clean all of the Dark Artifacts from his home, and demanded Darius be given the Dementor's Kiss. Harry, who at the time had been Draco's boyfriend for nearly a year, had come into the Ministry with Lucius, outraged that the Ministry had allowed this to happen for so long.  
  
Lucius and Narcissa had eventually contemplated having another child, only to find out their son was providing them with grandchildren. Narcissa had then insisted they wait so they could help Draco. Of course, then Draco disappeared and she'd then insisted that Harry, Julie and James needed their help too much for them to have another child.  
  
Rosie smiled at the three and reached over, tucking a lock of Julie's blond hair back behind her ear before saying, "Just let me know if you need anything."  
  
Julie and James grinned and said, "Thank you Rosie!"  
  
Harry nodded in thanks, and two sets of green eyes along with one set of gray eyes all sparkled warmly at the hospitable matron as she walked back over to the counter to help various customers who were waiting patiently, before they turned back to their meals.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Getting back behind the bar, Rosie leaned in front of the hooded man and sneered, "Alright, what do you want?"  
  
The man blinked and said, "I'm new to the area, I apologize for offending you earlier. Could I just have a Butterbeer and a salad?"  
  
Rosie nodded and said, "Sure. Be back in a moment with it."  
  
The woman next to him leaned over and said, "By the way, I'm Mandy Boot. What's your name dear?"  
  
The man smiled slightly and replied, "Uh, you can call me Damien."  
  
Mandy blinked and nodded before asking, "So where you from Damien?"  
  
Damien smiled and said, "Oh, around. I've had a rather long journey to this place. I plan on going up to Hogwarts when I'm done here, to speak with the Headmaster."  
  
Mandy chuckled and said, "Ah, yes. Albus does draw attention to that school. You're not one of his spies are you? Oh I do hope they've finally finished rounding up the Death Eaters. My husband, Terry, he died shortly after Harry took down Voldemort in one of the round-ups."  
  
Damien nodded in understanding before saying, "I'm sorry for you loss."  
  
Rosie dropped the plate in front of him before putting down the Butterbeer, turning as the door opened up only to call out, "Lucius! Narcissa! Usual?"  
  
Narcissa called out, "I'll just have a water tonight Rosie, but other than that, yes, please."  
  
Rosie smiled, turned and started to make two meals for the couple, who were walking towards their grandchildren and would be son-in-law. Julie and James got up from their meals and rushed over calling out identical cries, "NANA! PAPA!"  
  
Harry stood as well, smiling at Narcissa and Lucius. Narcissa scooped James up into her arms, planting kisses all over his face, cooing over how handsome he was. Lucius picked up Julie, tossing her slightly in the air before holding her close to his chest and kissing her nose. Lucius smiled and said, "Hello there Princess. You having fun with your Daddy today?"  
  
Julie nodded before hugging Lucius around the neck and saying, "Missed you Papa!"  
  
Narcissa smiled brightly at Harry, pulling him in for a hug as well before kissing him on the cheek and saying, "Hello Harry-dear! You look well this week. I trust the students and my grandchildren aren't being too taxing on you?"  
  
Harry returned the kiss on the cheek and the smile before responding, "Oh, no. The students have been alright this week. And of course James and Julie have been angels as well."  
  
Lucius chuckled and said, "Come now Harry, surely they picked up a few of Draco's traits."  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Oh of course they did! Both can talk their way out of any trouble with a smile and a flash of their eyes. Not to mention they've manipulated Minerva and Albus both into giving them extra deserts at dinner every night this week. It's too amusing to see Albus beat at his own game to punish them for it though."  
  
Narcissa and Lucius both laughed at that, the thought alone was hilarious. The small family sat down, eager to both start their meal and the conversation with one another. Rosie brought over the meals and sat them down for Narcissa and Lucius, who thanked her quickly before she left them to their conversation.  
  
Narcissa smiled and said, "Well, I've got a little announcement to make to the three of you."  
  
Lucius smiled at his wife, reaching a hand over to place on top of hers. James and Julie stared up at their grandparents, wondering what was going on and Harry smiled before asking, "What is it?"  
  
Narcissa grinned back before answering, "I'm going to have a baby in eight months."  
  
Lucius was beaming as he said, "We hadn't even been trying, but here it is anyway."  
  
Harry smiled at his missing lover's parents and said, "Congratulations, both of you."  
  
Narcissa looked at James and Julie before saying, "You realize, loves, that this means you'll have an Aunt or Uncle soon!"  
  
Harry laughed outright at James and Julie's puzzled faces and then said, "James, Julie, remember when I told you that you had another Daddy?"  
  
At their nods he continued, "Well, the baby that Nana and Papa would have would be his brother or sister."  
  
James and Julie smiled there before saying, "Okies."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rosie smiled watching the mixed Potter-Malfoy family from behind the bar and Damien asked, "How much for the meal ma'am?"  
  
Rosie turned to the still stranger and said, "Five Galleons. Anything else I can get you?"  
  
Damien shook his head and said, "No, thank you though."  
  
Rosie nodded and said, "Bye then."  
  
Damien nodded back and said, "Bye, Rosie. Bye Mandy, thank you for the dinner conversation."  
  
Mandy smiled and said, "No problem Damien! Come back some night will you? Hard to find nice single men around here lately."  
  
Damien chuckled and said, "Unfortunately, I've got the ring in my pocket to propose to someone I should have proposed to years ago."  
  
Mandy pouted slightly and then said, "Bring her by sometime then."  
  
Damien grinned slightly and then said, "I'll be sure to bring him by sometime."  
  
Mandy pouted more and said, "All the good ones are gay."  
  
Damien chuckled and then said, "I guess so. Bye then."  
  
Mandy smiled, nodded and said, "Bye!"  
  
Damien left, with one last look at the now eating and talking Potter-Malfoy family, and then head straight for Hogwarts. Having hid his actual identity well, Draco couldn't have been happier to see that Harry and their children were alright, and that his parents were as well. Now he would be able to give his final report to Albus with that weight off his mind. All he needed now was for Harry to understand why it had taken him so long to get home.  
  
He'd heard, seen, and threw off the private investigator that both Harry and Lucius were paying. He'd been close at least ten or twelve times a month, but of course, as Mandy had guessed earlier, he had been helping with the last of the inner circle of Death Eaters. He knew that once he explained everything to Harry, he'd understand and forgive him for not being there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night at dinner, Harry, Julie and James Potter walked into the Great Hall accompanied by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The small family was laughing about some joke or another, completely oblivious to the entire Great Hall sucking in it's breath in tension. Lucius was carrying and overly excited Julie, who was going on and on and on about the Unicorn she'd seen last week with Hagrid.  
  
Harry, who was carrying James, was talking with Narcissa regarding the child she was now expecting, and comparing pregnancies. They didn't notice the entire Head Table freeze, and watch their every move towards the front room. And they didn't notice that another person was sitting in their small section on the right side of the dinner table, where they always sat together on Sunday nights before Lucius and Narcissa left for Malfoy Manor.  
  
That is, until they were in the middle of the Great Hall. Harry suddenly realized how quiet it was, and then looked around and noticed that half the school seemed ready to hex the oblivion out of the cloaked and hooded person sitting beside Albus at the Head Table, right where Harry himself usually sat on Sunday nights. Lucius and Narcissa stopped when they saw what Harry's attention was drawn to.  
  
The three adults stood still in the middle of the hall, as both Lucius and Harry put down James and Julie. Narcissa had a death grip on each of their shoulders, and while both men knew their own reactions might equal hers, at the moment the soon-to-be-mother was more important. Lucius wrapped an arm around his wife, while Harry took both of his children's hands and the group made their way towards the figure.  
  
When they reached the Head Table, Harry asked, "May I ask who our guest is?"  
  
The figure rose, carefully, and then pulled down his hood, revealing the face of one Draco Malfoy. The effects were instantaneous; Narcissa fainted in Lucius's arms, while Lucius and Harry let out completely undignified exclamations at seeing Draco finally after three years. Julie and James simply stood and watched, unsure what to make of all of this.  
  
Harry finally managed to whisper, "Draco?"  
  
Draco nodded, his eyes searching Harry's face for some kind of emotion to gage how the man he was in love with was reacting to his reappearance. Harry seemed to snap himself out of whatever he'd been thinking, drop his children's hands and run full force at Draco, wrapping his arms around him and bursting out sobbing in relief.  
  
James and Julie were completely unused to seeing their Daddy emotional like this, as he rarely allowed them to see him anything other than happy, and at ease. Even then, they'd never seen him cry at the near hysterical level he was crying at now. Draco however, smiled and held onto Harry just as tightly as Harry was holding onto him, letting a few tears escape from his own eyes as he did.  
  
Harry eventually pulled back slightly and then whispered, "Are you going to disappear on me again?"  
  
Draco smiled but said, "No Harry. It's taken a while, but I'm finally home."  
  
Harry smiled back, took him by the hand and started leading him back over to where James and Julie were still watching. Draco raised an eyebrow, already knowing that the two little children watching were his children with Harry, his little James and Julie. Harry stopped in front of them, knelt and then asked them, "Remember when we were talking about your other Daddy?"  
  
Both James and Julie nodded, looking from Harry to Draco, and from Draco to Harry. Harry smiled and said, "This is him. This is your other Daddy."  
  
Draco smiled and knelt next to Harry before saying, "Let me guess. James Sirius and Julie Lilliana?"  
  
James and Julie shook their heads no, and Draco shot Harry a questioning look. That had been the two names they'd decided on the moment Harry found out he was pregnant, one for a boy and one for a girl. Draco had disappeared before they found out they were having twins; let alone one girl and one boy. James lifted his head a bit higher and said, "My name is James Draco Sirius Malfoy-Potter."  
  
Julie nodded and added in, "Mine is Julie Narcissa Lillian Malfoy-Potter."  
  
Draco blinked and looked at Harry and asked, "You changed the names we chose?"  
  
Harry smiled and nodded before saying, "You don't get to complain. You weren't in labor for nearly two days pushing them out of you now where you?"  
  
Draco winced and then muttered, "I wish I could have been here with you for that."  
  
Harry nodded and then said, "Well let's eat dinner. We can talk after we're done, in our rooms about what's happened and where you've been."  
  
Draco nodded in agreement and understanding, Harry didn't want their private affairs announced to the entire Great Hall. Lucius had at this point taken Narcissa down to the Hospital Wing; he knew that Harry would make sure that Draco stopped by later on at some point.  
  
While Draco and Harry lead James and Julie back up to the Head Table to start dinner with the rest of the hall, they both knew it would take time to figure out their relationship, and what had happened during the three years they had spent apart. But whatever it took, they'd probably always chuckle when they remembered the rather strange meeting Draco had that morning with Mandy Boot, and they'd get through the coming years working together of course. Perhaps James and Julie's new Aunt or Uncle, would soon have another niece or nephew to play with while growing up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
